


Gray

by ddelusionall



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, POV First Person, POV Jung Yunho (DBSK), tiny drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-06
Updated: 2011-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:22:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23929882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddelusionall/pseuds/ddelusionall
Summary: Yoochun is the brightest part of Yunho's day of gray
Relationships: Jung Yunho (DBSK)/Park Yoochun





	Gray

**Author's Note:**

> I am importing my stories from LiveJournal. The original fic can be found [here](https://be-ddelusionall.livejournal.com/).
> 
> I haven't read this story in a long time, so I may have missed some tags. Just let me know if I did.

Sometimes, life is gray. Rain falls. My body aches. But I have firm hands, fingers that know right where to rub to take the pain away. On days like this, Yoochun and I sit in front of the gas fireplace. It's expensive to run it, but worth it. He lays me on my back and feeds me chocolate from his lips. The massage comes later after our clothes are gone and our bodies hot from more than just the fire. We lay together, in the firelight, tracing muscled lines with fingertips and tongues. The ceiling is gray. His eyes are gray, full of love. I hope mine are the same. He whispers my name, and I arch into him, pain gone.


End file.
